


The History Between Us

by sailorfromsaturn



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, Demon AU, Drug Mentions, F/M, Mafia AU, Past Lives, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 07:16:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16012976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sailorfromsaturn/pseuds/sailorfromsaturn
Summary: Eadlyn has lived cautiously her whole life. That is, until one night when she meets someone that sparks a recognition she can't quite place, and a pull she can’t ignore.





	1. A Chance Encounter?

 My days are always the same. Alarm clock rings, brush my teeth, I dress, skip breakfast. Put on a happy face before I go to class, smile through my day, laugh when someone tells a joke, walk angry when I’m running late, put in an effort to make more than one friend instead of having too many acquaintances. I’ve been working on this one for a while…I still have one friend, Mima.

 We’ve known each other since childhood. It’s not that I exactly need more friends, and it’s not like I could be as close to anyone else, but Mima swears I need more friends. I guess that’s easy for her to say, since she’s a social butterfly that everyone feels attracted to.

 Anyways, back to the issue at hand. My days had become so routine. I don’t even remember a time where they were filled with excitement instead of monotonous, mundane activities that made me feel like there was something missing. I’m not exactly unhappy, I just feel like there’s something bigger than this out there.

 My family and Mima think I’m just not trying hard enough. I’m too quiet, too reserved, too safe, dream of a fantasy life, and don’t put myself out there. I would like to point out that   
I don’t see why I’m suddenly the person supposed to live my life on the edge? Most people’s parents warn them against being irresponsible, and mine think I’m too responsible?

 Now Mima’s on this ‘get Eadlyn to let loose’ quest, and demanding I go out to parties, bars, and other events with her more often. She could easily drag someone else with her, who would be much more excited about going somewhere with a sticky floor, and drunken twenty-somethings hanging over each other. However, she demanded I come, and that’s why I’m here.

 “Eadlyn,” Mima yelled in my ear, trying to be heard over the music, “I’m going outside for a cigarette. Wanna come or hang out in here?”

 “You know I hate breathing in that shit, Mima. I’ll just sit here with my drink.” I leaned down to take a sip of my cosmo to make my intentions clear. I was actually just going to try to enjoy my drink instead of being bored, that counts for something…right?

 Mima gave me a skeptical look, “Hmmm, okay. But try to have fun. Talk to someone.”

 I gave her a close-lipped smile, “I will. Promise.”

 “Great.” Mima smiled, all white teeth and bright eyes. I truly don’t know how our friendship worked, but somehow it did.

 I turned to watch her walk out the door. Immediately as it swung closed, it swung right back open.

 Three men in suits walked in to the establishment, and it was obvious by the look of them they definitely weren’t the type that typically frequented this bar. I briefly looked at the two on either side of the man obviously under some sort of protection from the other two, but the man in the middle made the breath catch in my throat. He was around six feet tall, if my estimation was correct but I’m a terrible estimator. His black hair fell in a soft wave across his forehead, ending above hard obsidian eyes. To be honest, I’m not sure if he was gorgeous or terrifying. Maybe both. His face remained stoic as his eyes scanned the bar. I could tell he was used to being aware of his surroundings. That, paired with the beautiful face, and the men that appeared to be bodyguards shadowing him, made me think he had to be a celebrity of some sort. So what was he doing around here? Did hanging out with normal people make him feel more down to earth? If that was the case, the suit and bodyguards definitely weren’t helping. Neither was the intimidating look on his face.

 He was making his way to the bar when his eyes landed on me, and his mouth turned up briefly, the cold face warming only for an instant. What the hell was that? For a moment it almost looked like he had recognized me, or was it amusement? Is it because I’m staring? Holy shit, I’m definitely staring. I turned sharply to look back towards the bar, putting my head down to sip my drink, instead I ended up taking huge gulps in my embarrassment.

 I felt a presence behind me, which shouldn’t be surprising. This was a bar with plenty of people that could be behind me, but somehow I knew it was him. “May I sit here?” A smooth, deep voice asked from behind me. My breath caught in my throat again as I felt a flicker of familiarity. Which was impossible. I had never heard that voice in my life. Had I?

 I was frightened out of my daze when someone cleared their throat next to my ear, “Hmm, Miss?”

 I nearly jumped out of my seat, “Jesus,” I looked over my shoulder at the same man that I had been ogling moments ago, and willed myself to speak like a normal human being, “You scared the hell out of me.”

 That same warmth lit up his face, again, only for a moment. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to startle you. I was wondering if the seat was taken. However, you seem very invested in your drink.”

 “Uhh, yeah.” I said, a little dazed, “I mean no,” I corrected myself, “It isn’t taken.”

 “Fantastic.” He said, sliding into the chair next to me. “So, what’s your name?”

 “Uhh, Eadlyn.” That sounded like I had forgotten my own name, this guy’s gonna think I sound stupid. “What about yours?”

 “Jumin.”

 We were interrupted by the bartender, “Mr. Han. Nice to see you. Mr. Cross will be here soon. He was having some issues with traffic, my sincerest apologies.”

 Jeez, this guy must really be famous. I’ve never even heard of him but the bartender went from relaxed to formal and sweating once he noticed him.

 Jumin’s hard gaze fell upon the man, “Very well. I’ll have a drink while I wait.”

 “We have an excellent wine, sir.”

 “That would be wonderful.” Jumin said, monotonously. The guy bowed his head slightly and scurried off, I assume to fetch the wine.

 Jumin turned back to me, “What are you doing here?” He asked, as if he knew I didn’t belong.

 “Surely I should be asking you that. You come in here with bodyguards, suit, the bartender knows you, but you don’t look anything like anyone else here. You a celebrity or something?” I realized I had rambled. Damn it, this guy’s gonna think I’m stupid and weird.

 “No,” he looked amused, “Not a celebrity. You didn’t answer my question.”

 “Why wouldn’t I be here?”

 “You're quiet, this place doesn’t really suit you.” What the hell was that answer about?

 “You’ve known me all of two seconds and think you’re an expert on what does or doesn’t suit me?” I asked, trying to keep the irritation out of my voice. I didn’t like that a total stranger had already figured that out.

 His face fell back into stoicism, “I’m just observant.”

 “I see.” I felt hands hit my shoulder.

 “Eadlyn,” Mima giggled happily, “Introduce me to your friend.”

 I smiled at her. “Mr. Han, this is my friend Mima. Mima, this is Jumin Han.” This just felt kind of stange. I didn’t even know him.

 Mima reached out to shake his hand, “Nice to meet you.”

 Jumin reluctantly took hers, “Likewise.” He muttered, almost seeming annoyed at the interruption.

 “Okay,” Mima chirped, “Well, I’ve gotta go. Eadlyn, Jake’s giving me a ride home, and he’s out of space in his car. You can make it back okay right?” Before I could respond, she was walking away, “Okay, bye. Have fun.”

 What the fuck? Did she just leave me at a bar by myself, with a total stranger?

 “A nice friend you have there.”

 I grumbled, “She’s great.”

 He reached forward to grab the glass of red wine in front of him. When the hell did that get there? “Is there someone else to take you home?”

 I said, “No,” before my brain could form the thought that letting a guy I met five minutes ago know that I was here alone was a bad idea.

 “I’ll be back in a moment,” Jumin stated, “The person I’m meeting has arrived.” He stood and turned toward the door.

 How did he know he had come in? I hadn’t seen him look in that general direction. He met the guy, I think the bartender called him ‘Mr. Cross’ or something. He exchanged a few words with Jumin, and I saw him pass Jumin an envelope, which Jumin slid into his coat, and Jumin gave him some cash in return. They both nodded to one another and Jumin returned to where I was seated.

 “What was that about?” I asked.

 “None of your concern. You have no other friends here?” He asked, seeming a little angry. Shit, I pissed him off with my intrusive question.

 “No,” I replied shyly, “Sorry, I didn’t mean to pry.”

 “I’m not angry with you,” Jumin softened, “I’m angry your friend left with so little concern for your safety.” This guy was kind of weird.

 “I’ll get an Uver or something,” I shrugged.

 “That can be dangerous. I’ll take you home.”

 I actually laughed at him, “I don’t even know you. You could go all ‘American Psycho’ on me the minute I’m alone with you.”

 He managed to look both upset at the accusation but amused at the same time, “I appreciate your sense of self-preservation, but we wouldn’t be alone. I have two guards. And Eadlyn…”

 “What?”

 “I’d never do anything to hurt you.” He almost whispered. Realistically, I knew we were in a loud place, but somehow I felt like we were separate from it all. I could hear him as he spoke calmly to me, and was acutely aware of everything he did. It was kind of unsettling. And, to top it all off, I was thinking of actually letting him take me home. Honestly, I was thinking of actually letting him take me anywhere.

Before I could say ‘yes’ I had to get away from him to think, but the first thing that came to my mind as an excuse was, “I need to pee.”

 His lips turned up in amusement, and I had to rush away in embarrassment. I got to the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror. What the hell was I thinking? I needed to go out there and tell that guy I was getting an Uver to reduce the risk of my obituary being in the newspaper next week. I washed my hands with cold water and willed myself to remember I didn’t know this guy at all. I took a deep breath and pushed my way outside.

 I spotted Jumin and ignored the warmth I felt in my stomach. What was that about? Before I got halfway to him, an arm wrapped around my stomach.

 “Hey, pretty thing.” A man breathed into my ear, the sour stench of way too much alcohol on his breath filled my nose. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull it off me as he turned me around to face him. “Aw, don’t be like that.” He smiled, putting his hand against my backside.

 I pushed against his chest, “Get the fuck off me!”

 He just smiled and tried to pull me closer to him, until another hand wrapped around my shoulder, and the man was pushed so hard he slid across the floor. I looked up to see Jumin Han holding me against him, protectively.

 He walked with me a little closer to the man, “Touch her again, and you’re fucking dead.” He stated as a fact. I could feel the anger radiating off him. This guy really was a knight or something. “We’re leaving, Eadlyn.”

 All the things I had planned to say flew out of my head. I couldn’t tell him no, and the worst part was that I had never wanted to.


	2. A Spark

I walked out with Jumin Han, and his two guards shadowing us. Realistically I knew it was a bad idea to let someone I barely knew take me home, but I guess I had abandoned the practical part of my brain. 

We arrived at a sleek, black Mercedes-Benz. One of Jumin’s bodyguards pulled open the back door, and I crawled into the seat with Jumin following closely behind. I sit in the opposite side, close to the door, to put some distance between the two of us.

The guard who was driving spoke up, “Where to, Mr. Han?”

“First we need to take Miss Eadlyn home.”

“Address, Miss?”

“Uhh, thirty-four hundred north Wallace.” I recited my address, it finally dawned on me that almost complete strangers would know where I live. Man, I was really close to getting myself into some major shit if these guys were planning something.

“Stop worrying,” Jumin whispered, “None of us are going to hurt you.”

How did he know I was worrying about that still? Am I that easy to read? “I’m not worried,” I lied.

“You sure about that?” Jumin smirked, looking down at the hands fidgeting in my lap.

“Okay, so I’m worried. I think that’s perfectly reasonable, given the situation.”

“Yes.” He turned forward, “I guess it is.”

Still, I figured he couldn’t be that bad. He had gotten me away from that man in the bar, and he seemed to be genuinely concerned for my wellbeing. It was rather strange, considering we met almost an hour ago. 

“Thank you.”

Jumin turned to look at me, seeming confused by my statement of gratitude. “For what?”

“For getting that guy off me. You’re a lot stronger than you look, I didn’t think it was possible for a man that big to slide that far with just a little push.” I looked down into my hands, embarrassed with my rambling on his strength. 

“It was just the decent thing to do. I’m sure someone else would have intervened eventually. Are you okay?” 

“Yeah,” I muttered, my eyes still fixed on the hands in my lap, “I’m fine.”

My breath hitched when his finger tilted my chin to make me look at him. An electric current shot through me at the feeling of him touching me. His dark eyes looking into mine again made me feel another spark of recognition.

“Are you really okay?” He asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine. But…do I-“ I was sure at this point I had to have met him before, “Do we know each other?”

Jumin quickly pulled his hand back and looked away, “No, I can assure you we’ve never met.” He shifted uncomfortably. Shit, he thinks I’m weird. Oh well, I would be home in like five minutes. Then I can go to bed and forget this whole night happened.

We didn’t look at each other for the rest of the ride, or talk, I think he regretted helping me. God, why couldn’t I keep my mouth shut?

When we were pulling up to my apartment he spoke up, “If we ever meet again, you should stay away from me.” The way he said it made me think he knew we would run into each other again.

“Why do you say that?” I asked, trying to keep the little twinge of sadness I felt out of my voice.

His only response was, “It’s just better that way.”

I went silent. Wow, this guy really didn’t like me. For some reason it really hurt, and I’m not sure why? Damn it, there’s no reason for it to upset me, but it did.

Once the car had stopped I squared my shoulders, “Well, thank you for the ride, Mr. Han.” I exited his car and tried not to slam the door in my aggravation. Something was obviously wrong with me if I was this torn up over someone I’d just met not wanting to see me again.

I noticed I hadn’t heard his car pull away as I unlocked the door, and entered my apartment. I took my shoes off at the entrance and walked across the dark wooden floor with my head low, thinking about how strange the night had turned out. As I made my way to the kitchen for a quick drink of water, I spotted Mima sitting on the couch.

“Well look who’s home.” She smiled at me.

“Yeah,” I grumbled, “No thanks to you.”

“Oh, come on. Are you really mad at me?”

“You left me at the bar with a stranger so... yeah I am!”

“You were talking, you both seemed into each other, I was trying to give you a little push.”

“We didn’t know each other, Mima!” I shouted, a little more aggressively than necessary.

Mima put her hands up in surrender, “Okay, I get it. Dick move. I’m sorry.”

“I guess this once it’s fine, I made it home in one piece.”

“How did you get home?” I could tell Mima was hoping I’d caught a ride with the mysterious celebrity.

“Jumin gave me a ride,” I took a breath before continuing, “After some drunk at the bar was trying to feel me up.”

“Oh god, are you okay?” Mima’s voice was laced with guilt, and it kind of made me feel better. At least she feels bad about something.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Jumin got the guy off me and made sure I was okay.” I felt heat rise to my cheeks as I recalled Jumin’s arm around me after he had pushed the man away from me. Then later when his hand lifted my chin. I don’t know why I can still feel it there if I think about it, why should I even think about it?

“He seems like a guardian angel or something.” Mima joked.

“Trust me,” I started, “If you had seen the way he glared and threatened the guy, angel would not be a word that comes to mind.”

“Hmmmm…” Mima smirked at me.

“What is it now?” 

“Did you get his number?”

I couldn’t help but roll my eyes, “No, and he told me I should stay away from him if I ever see him again.”

“Why would he say that?” Mima looked taken aback.

“I don’t know,” I shrugged, “I asked and he just said something about it being better that way.”

“How weird.”

“Weird doesn’t even cover it. I had this feeling that I had met him before, and when I brought it up he just sort of closed up and swore we hadn’t.” I remember the way he turned away from me once I had brought it up, feeling embarrassed at asking the question in the first place.

“So, do you think he’s lying?” Mima pressed.

I shrugged again, “I don’t know. I don’t know where we possibly could have met, and it was only sometimes that I thought he was familiar.” I sighed, “Am I going crazy? That’s probably it, because there’s no reason for me to be thinking about this so much. Right?”

Mima made a show of dramatically rolling her eyes, “You’re not crazy. So what? You thought you recognized someone. I think I recognize people all the time and it turns out I just have bad eyesight and jump to conclusions.”

I laughed a little, “Okay, fair point.”

She flipped some of her hair over her shoulder and smirked, “I know.”

“But why the reaction? Maybe he thought I was crazy for asking.” I really made quite the impression on this guy. 

Mima pursed her lips, thinking. Finally she answered, “Well. You’ll probably never see him again, so no problem.”

I realized she was right. I just nodded while I walked to my bedroom, went to my set of drawers to fetch some clothes to sleep in, and prepared for bed.

I lied down in my bed, sighing at the feeling of my comfortable mattress. I was exhausted, but before I could fall asleep, I thought about Jumin Han. Mima was right, I’d probably never see him again. But why did that sting so much?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'll update this every other week. Thank you for the kudos thus far! :)


	3. Pull

The next week passed by in a blur. I was able to sink back into monotony and could almost pretend the bizarre night that I met Jumin Han didn’t happen. That was, if he’d stop showing up in my dreams. The strange thing was usually I couldn’t remember them when I woke, but for some reason I just knew it included him. I don’t know why I can’t get the idea out of my head that I know him better than I actually do. I only talked to him an hour or so, why was I so caught up on someone I’ll never see again?

I was startled on my introspective daze when Mima came up behind me, “Whacha thinking about?” She put her chin in her hand and smiled.

I sighed, looking up from the tea I had been stirring, and replied as the spoon continued to move on its own, “Nothing in particular.”

“Oh?” Her eyebrows raised, “You aren’t thinking about your sexy mystery man?”

“He’s not my anything, and his name’s Jumin.” I rolled my eyes.

“Ah, so you didn’t deny you think he’s sexy?” She smiled devilishly while wiggling her eyebrows.

“I didn’t say that.” I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

“You didn’t need to,” she turned away, “your blush says it all. Also your spoon is still moving, be careful.” She was one of the few people that knew I could move small things with my mind. A secret my father made me swear I would tell no one.

The pathetic thing was that she’s right about my attraction to Jumin. I didn’t need to say I found Jumin attractive, she could read it all over my face. It’s also just kind of hard to not be attracted to the guy.

I shook myself out of my thoughts and gathered my things to make sure I arrived to class on time. On the bus to campus I put my headphones on and tried to focus on the material that would be on my exam for my theology class. I wasn’t religious, a trait that my parents disliked, but I had grown up with religion. The class seemed like an easy upper-division elective. Luckily, the class didn’t require you to be religious, just attempt to understand religious belief. It also seemed like a beneficial class for my history degree, after all what’s a bigger influence in almost every society as a whole than religion?

When the bus arrived at the stop on the west side of campus, the nearest stop to my class, I stood up and quickly made my way off the bus. I weaved through crowds of students, making my way to the large, brick building that held my class. I had just made it a few minutes before class started, and looked at my notes one last time before taking a deep breath in preparation for my exam.

The exam passed by fairly quickly. I was well-prepared, even with my mind being elsewhere all week, and I was confident in my grade. No doubt Mima would want to celebrate a good test score on a Friday night, but I was looking forward to relaxing the rest of the night.

I waited for the bus in my normal spot and got on when it arrived five minutes later. I looked out the window as I rode through the city, large buildings passing by my window always made me feel small, which I almost found comforting. Suddenly I was distracted when a familiar set of suits was exiting a building. Jumin Han was with them, wearing a nice pair of slacks and a sweater, not quite as suited-up as he was at the bar last week, but still elegant. Before I thought about it I reached out an pulled the cord strung along the top to signal to the driver that I wanted to get off. 

I pushed my way off the bus and ended up just a little behind them. He didn’t turn to look at me but I had the feeling he was aware I was there. I still needed to figure out why he needed security and looked the way he did, my Google searches for Jumin came up with nothing. Not even a Facebook account. So the celebrity idea was wrong. 

I ran to catch up with him with no idea what to say, when I made it within a few feet of him he turned around. “What are you doing here, Eadlyn?”

Shit, he seemed mad, and I couldn’t tell him I got off the bus because I saw him on the side of the street, could I? I answered truthfully, “I-I don’t know.”

Jumin’s shoulders tensed as he looked behind me at the person walking towards him, he pulled me behind him, and kept a protective grip on my hip for a moment. I looked around Jumin to see a man with a wicked grin on his face, “Ah, Jumin. It occurred to me we still have one matter of unfinished business.”

“My apologies. I must see that my friend makes it back home safe, and I’ll be back soon.” Jumin stated.

“Nonsense,” the man’s smile grew wider, “she can come along. It will only take a moment.” 

Jumin’s frame tensed even more. “Very well, lead the way.” Jumin motioned to his guards to take the lead and pulled me beside him, “Please stay quiet.” He whispered in my ear.

I looked up at Jumin, confused, “What’s going on?”

“I’ll explain what I can, later. Just let me handle this.”

I gave a small nod, we made our way back into the building I saw Jumin leaving earlier. It looked like a closed restaurant, with empty wooden chairs at empty tables. All except the table at the back of the room.

Two large, muscled men, and one woman, were standing behind it. All looking menacing in suits. Somehow, even without the large frame of the men, the woman looked just as intimidating with her confident gaze. Jumin walked to sit in front of the man seated at the table. He motioned for me to sit next to him, the tension in his shoulders less noticeable, but I knew it was still there.

“Ah, Mr. Han. Sorry for bringing you back so soon. I have one little problem. It appears one of your men owe me a debt.”

“That issue is with them. I didn’t authorize any to borrow from you.” 

What the hell was this?

“Ah, but it’s a little personal. You see, this is a life debt. A few of your boys and mine got into a little scrap, and one of my best men got killed. I’m not very happy about that.” His smile went from menacing to absolutely terrifying. Who did Jumin work with that killed someone?

Jumin stood up and pulled me with him, “Let me know the name, and I’ll see to it that he’s punished.” He started slowly backing us away.

The man chuckled, “Jumin, frankly, I’m tired of a kid in his mid-twenties running so much shit, and thinking you can do whatever you want.” At the change of the man’s tone Jumin pulled me behind him, “And judging from the grip you have on that little lady right there, I can guess that she’s the best way to get you to realize I’m not someone you fuck with.”

My heart stopped, I don’t know what’s going on, but I could guess that man wanted me dead, or worse. The next moments passed by slowly and clearly, Jumin’s guards, and the other men and woman in the room all pulled guns out from beside their hips. Jumin grabbed on to me and dove under a table, then flipped it to shield the two of us. He pulled me around so he was the closest to the table, seeming to attempt to shield me with his body as well. That was when the shots started firing.

Jumin’s mask had slipped, he grabbed the side of my face and searched it with panicked eyes. I’m sure I looked absolutely horrified. I felt like I’d faint, or throw up, or both. 

“You’re going to be okay,” Jumin assured me, “Crawl under the tables, quickly, and get out of here. Wait somewhere nearby and I’ll come find you.”

I nodded frantically, “Will you be okay?”

His eyes softened, “Yes, I’ll be fine as long as you get out of here. Go.”

I crawled under tables on my way to the door, trying to not to panic too much with bullets flying through the restaurant. I couldn’t really ignore the few that ricocheted next to me, but somehow I managed to get to the door and push it open without getting hit. I got out of the building still on my hands and knees and ran. I didn’t make it more than thirty feet before I fell to my knees, my body refusing to function normally with the panic attack I was having. I crawled over to the nearest bench and took gasping breaths. 

I’m sure I looked crazy, sobbing and gasping on a public bench in the middle of the sidewalk. I didn’t really care. How would I have time to care about the opinions of strangers when I nearly died chasing after a man I barely know? I didn’t know whether to be grateful because he saved my life or pissed off because it wouldn’t have been in danger if it wasn’t for him.

I didn’t have long to ponder and decide. It couldn’t have been more than 10 minutes later that Jumin’s hand fell to the top of my head, and he ran his hand down the back of my hair to comfort me.

Jumin knelt and took my face in his hands, “Eadlyn, we can’t stay here. My driver will be here with the car in a moment. Are you hurt?”

I shook my head quickly, “I’m fine.” I used the back of my hand to quickly wipe the tears running down my face. “I’m okay.”

Jumin’s brows furrowed, “Well, he’ll be pulling up any moment.” Jumin decided to run his hand along my back to calm me down as we waited for his driver to pull up with a black SUV. When the car stopped Jumin helped me up, and put a hand to the small of my back until we both entered the car.

It suddenly dawned on me that I had no idea where we’re going, and Jumin was obviously involved in some very dark things. “Please don’t kill me.” I blurted out.

Jumin turned towards me, “I would never try to hurt you, Eadlyn,” an unknown emotion flashed in his eyes. Disgust? Hurt? Anger? I wasn’t sure.

“Well, sorry if I’m not sure what to think when I was just almost killed in a gun fight because a man I barely know works with people who apparently are murderers.” I was getting angrier at the situation.

Jumin’s jaw tensed, “If I wanted you dead I had plenty opportunity, and if I remember correctly I saved you from that gun fight.”

“You’re the reason I was in danger in the first place!” I shouted.

“If you would have listened when I told you it was better to stay away from me this wouldn’t have happened at all!” He snapped back.

I got quiet at that. He was right. I don’t know why I got off the bus. I don’t know why I ran after him. I felt like I needed to. God, I was pathetic.

“I’m sorry. I should’ve listened to you.” Tears threatened to fall down my cheeks again.

Jumin sighed, “It doesn’t matter now.”

“I just – I feel like I know you. No, I know I have to have known you before. I just don’t know where the hell from. I mean, I don’t remember exactly where I would have met you, but every once in a while you do something and I feel like it’s so familiar. And I can’t stop thinking about you,” my cheeks were wet with tears, again, “and I know I sound crazy, but it’s the truth.” I put my face in my hands and let my sobs consume me.

Surprisingly, Jumin pulled me against him. “You don’t sound crazy.” He wrapped his arms around me and shushed me as I sobbed.

“How could I not?” It wasn’t a real question, but he answered anyway.

“I can’t tell you.”

“So you know why, but you won’t tell me?”

“Can’t.” He corrected.

“That’s bullshit, Jumin,” anger was once again chasing away the tears that I had just moments ago.

Jumin laughed without humor, “I know, but I really can’t.”

I narrowed my eyes at him, he obviously wasn’t willing to tell me where I knew him from. “Where are we going?”

“My penthouse.”

I sat up straight at that, “Why aren’t you taking me to my house?”

“It’s not safe for you.”

“And being with you is?” I challenged.

“I have guards who can protect you. The man I was talking to made it out. He doesn’t know your name, but he’s seen your face. I can’t risk them finding you.”

“Jumin, take me to my damn house.” I demanded.

He shook his head, “I’m sorry. I can’t. Not until I know you’ll be safe.”

“Who the hell has ever put me in more danger than you have?”

Jumin looked deep in thought as he responded, “Good question. Still, I can’t let you stay at your apartment.”

“I barely know you!”

“Damn it,” he sighed, “You can leave during the day to do whatever you need. Provided a guard is with you. But you staying at your apartment could be dangerous.”

It seemed like neither of us were going to budge on this topic, “Why do you care so much about me being safe?”

“Oh, Eadlyn,” he looked over to me with sad eyes, “you have no idea the lengths I’d go to protect you.”

“No guard, and no staying at your apartment.” 

“How am I going to protect you then?” 

“That’s really not your concern. I can take care of myself.” I said more casually than I would’ve thought possible.

Jumin flinched a little at the first statement. He sat there quietly, trying to think of words to make me stay voluntarily.

“Are you going to force me to stay if I don’t want to?”

Jumin finally spoke, “No. No, I’m not going to force you to do something you don’t want to do.”

“Good. Tell you’re driver to take me home.” 

Jumin complied, but was obviously unhappy about it. He looked around and found a pen and card. “Take my phone number,” he started scribbling on the paper, “and call me if you ever feel in danger. Even the slightest.” He reached over and pressed the card into my hand. 

“Okay. Yeah, I can do that.” I wasn’t sure about the ‘slightest’ part, but if I really felt threatened, I’d give him a call.

He handed me his phone, open to the number keys. “Could you put your number in my phone, so I’ll know I need to pick up?” 

I grabbed his phone. I asked, smirking, “Is this all some elaborate scheme to get my phone number? I must say, you put in way too much unnecessary effort.” I typed in and saved my phone number under my name.

Jumin either didn’t get that I was joking or pretended not to, “It wasn’t, but I’m glad you think so highly of me to suggest I’d put you in danger in order to impress you.”

“I don’t quite know how to think of you.”

He looked straight ahead, “I guess that’s fair.”

“Is your life always so exciting?” I said ‘exciting’ when what I really meant was ‘terrifying.’

“Rarely. You seem to bring all the ‘excitement’ with you.” He said ‘excitement’ like what he really meant was something much worse.

“I’m sorry. First time we meet I get harassed by a drunk, next time it’s all this.”

“Don’t apologize. Neither of those things are your fault,” he shook his head, disappointed with something.

“Regardless, I have pretty bad luck.”

“I know,” his voice had a little more emotion than the statement should warrant.

“You know, when you say things cryptically like that, I have no idea what you actually mean?”

Jumin’s mouth twitched into almost a smirk, “I suppose that’s probably a good thing.”

The vehicle came to a stop outside my house. I looked up to make sure Mima wasn’t home, luckily it looked like the house was empty. “Well,” I started, “thank you for the ride, and making sure I didn’t die.” I turned to open the door before he said anything. Before I stepped out, I felt Jumin’s hand grab mine that was still on the seat.

“Promise you’ll call if you even think you could be in danger?”

“Of course I will.” I sat for a moment. For some reason the warmth of my hand in his made it feel hard for me to leave.

“Well,” he pulled his hand back, and the trance ended, “I suppose I should let you go inside then.”

“Yeah, I better go. Goodbye, Jumin.”  
“Goodbye, Eadlyn.” 

As I stepped out and made my way to the house, I walked slower than necessary. I felt a strange pull that made me want to be with Jumin longer, but I knew it was irrational, and I just needed to get inside. I felt like I was going to start sobbing any second from the terror leftover from the events of the day, and I didn't want to do that in front of him again. Once I got inside the door, I closed it. The connection between us was weaker, and I took the opportunity to run to my room and collapse in my bed, sobbing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey...I'm back finally! Sorry the pacing of this chapter is so fast...I'm really impatient with my writing sometimes. Thanks for all the kudos so far and I hope y'all enjoy!!


	4. Inside a Dream

I woke up the next morning and met Mima as she was making her cup of coffee. I tried to avoid her eyes as she no doubt heard my hysterics last night, and I would feel pretty embarrassed if she tried to comfort me this morning because of it. Luckily it seemed all she wanted was answers.

“You gonna tell me why you were sobbing in your room for hours?”

I just shook my head, “Not today.”

“Tomorrow?”

My mouth pressed into a flat line, “No, no not tomorrow either.”

“Can you give me a hint?” Mima asked, hopefully.

“No. I can’t really talk about it.” I pulled the sleeves of my sweater passed my hands, Mima understood it for a sign I was uncomfortable. It was a defense mechanism. 

“Hmm,” she looked down at the cup in her hands, tapping her fingers against the side. “Well, if you want to talk I’m here.”

“I know,” I mumbled, awkwardly scratching the back of my head, “umm, I have some homework to get done this weekend, so I’ll probably get that done early.”

Mima rolled her eyes, “Eat your breakfast. Act like a normal person instead of getting all awkward because you cried.”

I gave her a small smile.

“People cry, Eadlyn. Maybe not as passionately as you did last night,” she gave me a pointed look and I laughed a little, “but they do. Just don’t make a habit out of it if you’re not going to tell me what’s going on. Promise?”

“Yeah, okay.” 

“So, do you really want to shut yourself in your room all weekend, or can we have a friend’s day?”

“Depends. What did you have in mind?”

She smiled, knowing I would be in, “Just lunch, pedicures, maybe the mall, the usual.”

“Sounds nice,” I smiled. “When do you want to leave?”

“Give me like two hours to shower and get dressed.”

“Okay,” I nodded at her.

I turned to walk into my bathroom and turned on the shower. I put a music playlist from my phone on ‘shuffle’ and stepped in once the water was at a decent temperature. In the shower I ran my fingers through my hair and thought about how close I had gotten to death just the day before. I turned to rinse shampoo from my hair and felt water as it drizzled from the hair that fell past my shoulders onto my lower back, and my thoughts turned from the danger to the conclusion that Jumin was way too dangerous for me to continue to associate with. 

I had only associated with him on two occasions and it was obvious he was in some sort of mafia. Not only that, apparently he was someone pretty influential in a business most people wouldn’t want to be involved in. The facts were that being involved with him in any capacity was way too dangerous, and his life was far too adventurous for him to have any real interest in me. Both of those thoughts stung, and I wasn’t sure if I should contribute my infatuation with the man to insanity or if I was suddenly becoming an adrenaline junkie. Either way, I had decided this would be the last I would think of yesterday, or Jumin Han past if someone suddenly decided I was some sort of leverage against him. Surely that was a longshot.

Getting out of the shower, I pulled on a sweater, black jeans, and ankle boots. When I was ready, Mima and I left the house. The day was actually pretty fun, I’ve always enjoyed just spending time with my best friend, it was when I was interacting with larger groups that I got out of my depth. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Eadlyn!”

“Stop shouting in the middle of the store. What do you want?” 

“Can you put together an outfit for me?” Mima put her hands together as if praying.

I rolled my eyes, “Why do you want me to put it together?”

“Because, you’re better at it,” Mima explained.

I held my eye roll in, but just barely, “Okay, what occasion?”

Mima smiled brightly, “I’m going to my parent’s next weekend and apparently my dad has some dinner with friends.”

“So?”

“So, my ex, Roger, is going to be there. I need to look good.”

“You trying to impress him?”

“Impress? No.” Mima flipped her hair. “Torture? Yes.”

“Oh, you’re evil.” I giggled.

“I know. I know.”

“Fine, I’ll put something together.”

As I put together a dress, with an undershirt and tights, my mind flipped through what I’d do next weekend with Mima gone. Probably go to the library, catch-up on homework, the usual. It would be a peaceful weekend for the first time in a few weeks.

Mima came out of the dressing room in the ensemble. She squealed, “This will be perfect.”

“I know.” I shrugged.

“Okay, I’m getting it. Are you buying anything?”

“No. Probably not.”

“Ugh, okay. I’m gonna put a look together for you now.” Mima declared.

“Why?”

“So, if someone mysterious catches your eye, you can have the perfect outfit ready.” She wiggled her eyebrows.

“Not happening, but I guess you’re not gonna give up on me getting something?”

Mima nodded, “That’s absolutely correct.”

“Okay, I’ll wait here. You know my sizes.”

Mima waves one hand, “Yeah, yeah.”

Thirty minutes later we’re finally leaving the mall and making our way home. “So, any update on why you were crying so much last night?”

“Just drop it, Mima. I had a rough day. That’s all.”

“So, first you can’t talk about it, then it’s just a rough day?”

“Let’s just go with rough day.”

Mima shrugs, “Fine. One day I’ll get your secrets out.”

“I’d rather you not.”

“I know you would.”

I looked out the window, and began to think of Jumin Han. The man sure knew how to make a devastating entrance into my life, that’s for sure. My plan to not think about him again had obviously failed. I have his phone number, but he already made clear it’s only for emergencies. He just felt guilty about me being almost killed because I couldn’t listen the first time we met and stayed the hell away from him.

It had been a long day, but admittedly more fun than I had expected when I woke up that morning. Now I wanted nothing more than to sleep, and once my head hit the pillow, I was out.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I don’t remember how I got here. I’m wearing a simple dress, white, is that linen? Just thin cotton? Since when do I wear dresses like this? I look behind me and see a small cottage. Oh yeah, that’s my house. This is my favorite dress, do I own any other dresses? I look to the front of our yard, where little flowers poke out of the grass sporadically. My attention snaps to the front gate when someone calls my name.

“Jumin!” I shout happily and run towards him. He catches me in his arms when I reach him, and rests his cheek on the top of my head. 

“How are you, love?” His breath lightly ruffles my hair.

“Fantastic, now that you’re here.” I’m content just to press my face into his chest, as holds me tightly in his arms. I know this is my real home.

He suddenly pulls back and looks at me sadly. “I’m sorry.”

“What?”

“I can’t protect you.” He turns to walk away.

“What are you talking about?”

“I should have never done this to you.”

“Jumin? What’s going on?”

He looks over at me, a sad smile on his lips, “I’m sorry.” Blackness starts to unfurl from his back, at first I don’t understand what’s happening. It’s shiny, and in some places where the light hits it, it has a silvery reflection.

I realize the blackness has transformed, and now I’m staring at two giant wings. I gasp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I wake up, trying to catch my breath. The dream is so fuzzy, whatever it was that shocked me awake, all I remember is that Jumin was there, and I was so confused. My mind was already forgetting what it was that happened.

I’m still breathing heavily, trying to recall what my dream was really about. I couldn’t figure anything out.

I leaned over to check my phone for the time. It was only two in the morning. Before I could stop myself, I was calling Jumin. I let the phone ring, and ring, and ring, before I realized I was being ridiculous. It was two in the morning. He would probably be asleep, and I was calling him because of some dream that I can’t even remember. I take a few deep breaths, and decide to go back to sleep, instead of staying awake thinking about Jumin.


	5. Wake Me Up

The next time I woke up wasn’t from my dreams, it was my phone buzzing next to my ear. By the time I noticed someone was calling me, it had apparently gone to voicemail. I picked up my phone and realized I had six missed calls, all from Jumin Han. I groaned as my phone started to ring again.

“What?”

“Eadlyn? Are you alright?”

“Yeah, it’s six in the morning on a Sunday, Jumin. I was asleep.” I explained.

“You called me at two. I wasn’t near my phone at the time. I’ve been worried.” Jumin sounded like he had been really anxious.

“Yeah, I’m fine. It was an accident. I’m sorry for calling.”

Jumin sighs, “You don’t need to be sorry for calling. However, I am outside your door. So I’ll be leaving now.”

I bolted up in my bed, “Wait.”

“Okay…”

I threw a thick robe over my shorts and tank top I wore to bed, and went to the front door. Partly to see if he actually was worried enough to come to my house, and apologize in person, mostly just to see him.

I opened my door, and surely enough, Jumin was standing on my porch. He was wearing his signature slacks and white button up. His sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, and I tried to keep my gaze from lingering on his forearms for too long. His hair, that usually hangs over the top of his forehead, was a little more unkempt than usual. It took me a moment to realize he must have been waiting for me to say something.

“Uhm…hi.” I breathed.

The corner of his mouth twitched, almost imperceptibly, “Hi.”

“What are you doing here?”

Jumin ran his hand through his hair and sighed, “I told you; I got worried. You called while I was busy, and it had been a while before I had checked my phone again. When I gave you my number we had talked about it being in case you were in danger.” He seemed to be scolding me for calling him when the situation wasn’t life threatening.

“Well, next time I’ll make sure to call when I’m on my deathbed so you aren’t wasting your time.”

This time Jumin pushed his hair back with both hands and tilted his head back, “That’s not what I meant. I was just worried.”

“And I’m sorry for making you worry.”

“You can call me anytime you want. I just…it’s hard to not know if you’re okay.”

“Wait, you said you were busy?” I asked.

“Yes, I was just getting some things in order.” 

“What things?” 

“That’s really none of your concern, Eadlyn.” He snapped. When he saw me flinch his voice softened, “It’s nothing. Really. I just don’t want you to worry.”

“I’d be worried?”

“Maybe.”

“Is it about me?”

“Maybe.”

“So then wouldn’t it be my concern?” I countered.

Jumin’s mouth twitches slightly, “Always so inquisitive.”

“Well?” I was starting to get impatient with him not answering my questions.

“I was just figuring out protection for you, should you need it.”

“At two in the morning?”

Jumin shrugged.

“Have you slept at all?”

“I don’t need much sleep to function.”

I raised my eyebrows, “I guess not.” I took in the way he looked, stressed but not tired. “What happened to you wanting me to stay away from you.”

“You should’ve.” The words stung.

“And now?”

“I guess it’s too late. You already didn’t…” he trailed off before asking, “Why did you call?”

“I told you,” I shrugged, “accident.”

“At two in the morning?” Now it’s his turn to raise his eyebrows.

“Uhh…yeah.” I nervously ran my hand down my hair.

“You’re lying.” He stated simply.

“Excuse me?”

“I can tell when you’re lying.”

“Well,” I started, “maybe you don’t know me quite as well as you think you do. I’m tired.” I said in an attempt to end the conversation.

“Well,” he continued, “I know you’re lying. I’ll leave when you tell me.”

I rolled my eyes, “Fine. I had a dream, you were in it, I really don’t know why I called.”

“You were dreaming about me?” 

“I didn’t say that. I said you were in it.” I responded.

“You were dreaming about me.” He stated, now sure of it.

“Fine, but I couldn’t remember what it was about. We were talking, something happened, I woke up scared.”

His eyebrows pushed together, “I scared you in this dream.” He seemed upset at the thought.

“That’s not what I said.”

He wasn’t even paying attention to me now, “Maybe you should’ve been scared of me.”

“What?”

His eyes snapped back to me, it seemed he hadn’t realized he’d said that out loud. “Nothing.” 

But he was right. I should’ve been scared of him. Scared of the person who I had been in the presence of twice, and one of those times included me nearly dying. He was exactly the kind of person I should be afraid of, but I wasn’t. I couldn’t get myself to stop thinking about him, and it wasn’t out of fear.

We stood for a few moments before he cleared his throat, “Well, you should get some more rest. Sorry I woke you.”

“I should get some more rest?” I gave a skeptical look at the man who hadn’t had any sleep that night.

“Trust me, I am completely fine.” He assured me.

“Okay. Well, don’t die of exhaustion or something.”

He chuckled, “I won’t. Don’t do anything dangerous.”

“The only time I’ve been in danger is around you.” I meant to joke, but when his face fell I could see it obviously didn’t have the desired effect.

“That’s true.”

With the atmosphere being sufficiently awkward, I decided I needed to do the thing I wanted to do least; get Jumin to leave, and go back to sleep. “Look, I didn’t mean to make you upset, and I’m sorry you were up all night because of me. You should really go get some rest.” I wanted him to sleep, even if he managed to not look tired after staying up all night. 

A small smile crossed Jumin’s lips, “I should let you get some rest too. Sorry for waking you up at six in the morning on a Sunday.”

I sighed dramatically, “It’s okay,” I pointed a finger at him, “Just don’t let it happen again.”

“You have my word.”

“Goodbye, Jumin.” I really didn’t want him to leave, but I was tired, and he probably needed to go.

“Goodbye, Eadlyn.” To my surprise Jumin grabbed my hand, and lifted it to his lips. As he briefly pressed his lips to it, the feeling of him touching me sent the same little spark down my arm I had felt before, but the warmth of his lips against my skin made it more intense than the last time. I assume he noticed my sharp intake of breath, since he looked up and smirked at me again.

Before I could stop myself I asked, “Will I see you again?”

He began to walk backwards off the porch, “Oh I’m fairly certain you will.”

I watched him climb into his car before finally closing the door.

“So, what was that about?”

I jumped at the surprise of hearing my roommate’s voice. “Jesus, Mima!”

“Yikes, someone’s on edge.”

“Uhh, yeah I didn’t sleep well.” I explained, “I called Jumin last night after I had a dream with him in it. Kind of freaked me out. I don’t really know why I called.”

“Hmm,” Mima shrugs, “Weird that a phone call made him drive out here.”

“Most things about him are weird.”

“You calling him a freak?” Mima chuckled.

“No, he isn’t actually weird. Just his life. Things around him,” I thought before correcting, “Then again, I hardly know him.”

“Yeah, well you better go back to sleep. You look awful.”

I rolled my eyes, “Sure, thanks.”

I went to collapse in bed, but woke only two hours later from another Jumin-filled dream. This time I wasn’t frightened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long hiatus. Hope you enjoy! <3


	6. Shots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw// violence

It had been a little under a week since I saw Jumin. I couldn’t get him out of my head, it was actually beginning to get concerning. The day was only supposed to be a calm day at the library.

Mima had went to visit her parents, and would sporadically text me with updates on how her weekend was going. If my assumption was correct, Roger wouldn’t be an ex for much longer.

I spent my day studying for an upcoming exam, but in the stacks, I kept getting this uncanny feeling that I was being watched. Of course, it was the last month of classes, people were either finishing papers, studying for a test, or getting an early jump on finals. It wasn’t exactly like it was empty. Still, I felt uncomfortable.

Around seven in the evening, I decided I had done all the work I could bear to do in one day. The bus was packed, but luckily only me and one other person got on at our stop. I put in my headphones and let the music from a playlist titled ‘RELAX’ ease my paranoia from earlier in the library.

When I arrived at my stop, I realized the person who had got on with me, also got off. She was wearing a hood, and skinny jeans. I didn’t recognize her, but there were a lot of people at my university. I couldn’t recognize most of them anyways.

I shrugged and just made my walk home, ignoring the feeling in my gut that something wasn’t right. It wasn’t until I got home that I realized what it was. The woman who had gotten off at the stop, was following me. I could just be paranoid from my strange feeling earlier, but I still picked up my pace. I got home and slammed the door shut and locked it.

I took deep breaths to calm myself, but couldn’t. I pulled out my phone and decided to send Jumin a text. Even if it was nothing, I still wanted to be safe.

 

* * *

 

To: Jumin Han

Hey, Jumin. You’re probably busy, and it’s probably nothing, but I felt like someone was following me earlier. Like I said, probably nothing, but I still feel uneasy.

 

* * *

 

I turned towards the kitchen, and opened the fridge. Peering inside, I searched for something to eat. My phone buzzed, and I read a message with the words, “I’m on my way.” I was going to reply when I heard my front door slam shut. The phone dropped out of my hand.

Mima definitely wasn’t supposed to be back until tomorrow, and there was no way Jumin would be here yet. I stood still, terrified.

The woman who got off the bus walked into the kitchen. She smiled, as she pulled her hood back. “Hello, Eadlyn,” a melodic voice greeted me in my own home.

“Who are you? Why are you in my house?” Those two questions took precedence of all the thoughts in my head.

The woman sighed, “You see, my boss isn’t a big fan of your boyfriend and-“

“I don’t have a boyfriend,” I interrupted.

“Well,” she shrugged, “That guy Jumin really seems to care about you.”

“Why would you think that?” I asked, creeping to the knife block on the counter.

“I don’t know, I was just told to…get him a little worked up.”

“I don’t think I follow.” I hoped I could keep her talking long enough to get a weapon.

She sighed, her brown eyes sparkled, “You see, you’re not good at this Eadlyn.” A musical giggle came from her, “I mean, you don’t think I notice you creeping towards the knives over there?” She angled her head over to the block.

I stopped, “Can’t blame me for trying, you broke into my house.”

“Yes, but you see,” she reached behind her, pulling a gun out from her waistband. “This is a gunfight, and if you make it hard on me, you just can’t go quickly. I really want to avoid that.”

Before she could hold it up to aim, I took off. Shots rang out, one after the other. As I opened the door to my room, something hit my back, and I was thrust by the force of it into my room. I assume adrenaline kept me moving, and I was able to close and lock my door. As I was pushing a shelf over to block it, I heard her banging on it.

“You better let me in, you’re already hurt, and I know your phone is on the kitchen floor. No calling for help without that.” She knocked harshly. “If you let me in, I’ll make it quick.”

I collapsed on the floor, and tried to pull myself to the bathroom. I wanted to put another door between us, but was losing too much blood to have the strength to make it there.

After around ten minutes of taunting me, the woman was getting annoyed. “Let me in you stupid bitch!” She shouted. As expletives were bleeding through my door, I heard footsteps and shouts outside. There were a few shots and then silence.

I heard Jumin’s voice. “Get that door open, now.”

Within minutes the top half was broken in, and people entered my room and moved the bookshelf, so that the door could be open. I was laying on the floor, trying to stay conscious. To focus.

“Fuck.” Jumin swore, “Eadlyn? Can you hear me, dear?”

I could only mumble a quiet, “Yes.”

“Okay, hang on. I’ll get you to someone that can heal you. Just try to stay awake.”

“Keep talking.” I tried to say, wanting his voice to anchor me. To keep me here. I’m not sure he was able to understand me, but he kept talking nonetheless.

When I was able to focus on what was actually happening, it felt like we were in a car. My head was in his lap, and he was running his hand down my hair, over my face, gently touching me.

“Please hold on, love.” I thought it was strange. He was being so gentle, and calling me things like ‘love.’

“Hmmm,” I mumbled, unsure what I wanted to say. I could vaguely feel us moving, and hear Jumin whispering reasons I need to stay awake, letting me know how close we were, how important I am to him, and I barely understood most of it.

“You have to live. If only to know who we really are.” That was even stranger.

I kept floating in and out of awareness, but wasn’t awake when we reached our destination.

* * *

 

I was standing among rubble, in a dress that hit my ankles. How did I get here? Oh yeah, this was where my home was.

I heard someone shout my name, and turned. Jumin was running towards me. I hurried to meet him as he pulled me into his arms.

“I was so worried,” he whispered into my neck. “When I heard your home had been destroyed, I feared the worst.”

I suddenly remembered what had happened. How could I forget? The fire. My house, my family. I begin taking in harsh breaths. They had been inside. I lived. They had not.

Jumin’s hands framed my face, “What is it, love?”

“My family. Mama, Lukas, they’re gone.” Tears were streaming down my face, “They’re gone.”

“I know, love. He held me tightly. I’m sorry.”

“Please, take me away from here. I can’t see our home like this.” I sobbed into his chest, my tears leaking through the top he wore.

“Of course.” His wings unfurled from his back, black. He held me tightly, and we lifted from the ground.

 

* * *

 

I gasped and lurched up. My chest rising and falling with frantic breaths.

Looking around I saw Jumin, his eyes wide with worry. It looked like I was in a sort of study, books on shelves, I was on some sort of large, wooden desk, the kind that would be placed in a conference room. Aside from a pillow, there was nothing else in way of comfort. There was also another man here, his hair a bluish-silver, and eyes a similar color. He was much calmer than Jumin.

“Eadlyn? Are you okay?” Jumin asked, shooting the other man a nervous glance.

“Don’t look at me,” he said, “physically she’s in perfect condition.”

“Physically?” I asked. Then looked down to where I thought I had been shot. There was definitely blood all over my shirt, but when I lifted it. There was only smooth skin.

I rubbed my hand along where there should be a bullet wound, or at lease stitches.

“What happened to me?”

The two men looked at each other. “I’ll leave this to you,” the silver-haired man walked towards the door. “Nice to see you again, Eadlyn.”

I blinked in confusion. I’d never met the man. I’m sure I’d remember.

“Where are we? What’s going on, Jumin?”

“That was my old friend Jihyun, this is his house.”

I stared at him, “Okay, you answered the first question. Now the second?”

Jumin looked at me with sad eyes, he seemed to be looking for the words to say. Finally he sighed, and just reached for my hand to help me off the table.

“Jumin, explain what’s going on? I’m positive I was shot, why is there nothing there?” More questions kept popping up in my head, and I couldn’t find the ability to give him the time to answer one. “Who are you? Why do I keep having dreams about you, and why do I know we’ve met before a few weeks ago?” The racing in my head matched the racing of my heart and breath, and soon I was going into a panic attack.

“Shh,” Jumin pulled me into his arms and ran a soothing hand over my hair. “You can take a shower here. I’m sure getting cleaned up will help you feel better.”

“I can’t-“ I broke off into sobs. I put my head into his chest and took gasping breaths, “I need to know what’s happening.”

“Shower first.” He pushed my hair out of my face, and wiped under my eyes, “Then, I will explain everything.” His brows were pulled together in concern, “I need to collect my thoughts, and I think it would do you a world of good.”

I nodded. As confused as I was, I imagine Jumin would need a while to explain, and my bloody shirt clinging to me felt disgusting.

Jumin lead me to the room with a shower, it appears someone had already set out a set of clothes and a towel. Jumin kissed the top of my head and walked to the door, “I’ll be in the study when you’re done. Take your time.”

As I stepped under the water, the floor was immediately covered in red. I didn’t know how I lost this much blood and lived, I didn’t know how there was no hole, stitches, scar…nothing. In my mind I could still feel the searing pain, still remember the sound of the shot that hit me, but there was no physical reminder. I had noticed that the water pooling at my feet was completely clear, and then kept scrubbing some more.

It was a long while before I stepped out of the shower, used my mind to turn off the water, dried, and put on the sweat pants and t-shirt that was provided to me. I had washed my hair, but didn’t feel comfortable searching for a brush. After the events of the day, or at least what I assumed had been today, I didn’t have it in me to worry about tangled hair.

I made my way back to the study, taking in Jihyun’s house. It was inviting and comfortable, browns and beiges, plants and books everywhere. I didn’t have much time to get to know Jihyun, but if his house was any indicator, he was probably a good man.

I walked into the study, and saw Jumin sitting with his head resting in his hand, his fingers rubbing his brow.

“Jumin? You okay?”

He looked up at me, I’m sure he hardly experiences people sneaking up on him. He lets out a sad laugh, “You shouldn’t worry about me.”

I wanted to ask why, but just looked down at my feet instead. After a little sigh I reminded him I needed some answers, “So, what’s happening? Who are you?”

Jumin takes a deep breath, “You should probably sit down.”

“Why?”

“I’m going to tell you a story,” he answered.

“What story?” I implored.

“Our story, love.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading thus far! Sorry I rarely update, I'm an absolute mess. Let me know what you think of this chapter. Hope you enjoy! :)


	7. Update!

Okay, so I’m not giving up on this story, sorry I don’t update often. 

However, since my updates are so few and far between, I have a lot of time to reflect on what I’ve written so far. As my writing develops I read the beginning of this story again and realize that’s not the way I want to write this story or these characters anymore. I’m still excited about what I have lined up for this story, so I’m not abandoning it. I’ll probably mostly rewrite the chapters already in this fic, with changes I feel just makes more sense for the characters and story, and continue from there. I could just edit, but I just feel like rewrites would be better...or feel better. I’m not sure if I’ll leave these chapters up or delete them when I start posting the rewritten chapters.

Sorry about this and thank you to anyone who’s read this fic so far!


End file.
